1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for collecting, forecasting and displaying transaction traffic from a variety of communication inquiry types. More specifically the invention relates to a real-time sub-system of trace information that tracks the type of voice and data applications used by a customer while processing their inquiries for the purposes of enhancing or predicting future technology behavior patterns of the customer
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior solutions for collecting, forecasting and displaying transaction traffic lack the ability to coordinate or forecast information from a variety of communication mechanisms. These systems typically collect information on a single type of communication method, such as voice, SIP (Session Initiated Protocol), VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol), e-mail, or instant messaging, and do not integrate this information into an overall assessment of the relationship between communications occurring through a variety of communications types. Work Force Management (WFM) systems today, for instance, perform predictions on a singular communication type, like a voice call, and do not incorporate mechanisms for calculating communication traffic in various formats. Since an individual may choose to communicate over multiple communication methods such as voice and e-mail, a singular communication system may not be able to handle multiple communication mechanisms. A user may normally prefer voice calls, but may over time switch their choice to e-mail calls based on a value (utility) that they may assign to communicating with the call center with a particular communication method.